Love Can Change a Person
by xDarknessAngelx
Summary: Wishing-Fire's 50 Theme Challenge. Pairings: TerraxAqua & RikuxXion  Terra and Riku are brothers with similar traits, independent and laid-back and no interest in love. But when two sisters, Aqua and Xion move into town, will that change?
1. New Beginnings

**A/N: Wow, I feel odd... doing all these challenges xD Yes, this is another challenge! I really wanted to put this one up :) Wishing-Fire's 50 Theme Challenge! And the couples I have chosen are TerraxAqua and RikuxXion. Terra and Aqua, because I LOOOOVE this pairing. And Riku and Xion because, well, I wanted to try them out :D **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Kingdom Hearts related, only the odd plot I am making the couples go through. **

**Enjoy! **

_**~New Beginnings~ **_

_***Independent Brun & Beauty Blue***_

Terra was always an independent and hardworking kind of man. Girls swooned over his looks, and some even stalked him… But Terra rejected them all. He had no time for silly things like romance.

In Destiny University, a new student had enrolled. Her name was Aqua, blue-haired and beautiful, kind-hearted and intelligent. She entered through the doors of the university with a look of awe.

"Wow…" the curious woman began walking all around, amazed at almost everything she saw.

But suddenly, she had bumped into someone, also making books fall.

"Oh! Ah, I-I'm sorry." she immediately grabbed the fallen items and handed them back to the person, but found herself staring at a handsome looking man, making her blush.

"Uh, thanks." after taking his things, Terra walked off. And with that, the blue haired woman couldn't get the face of the man's, out of her head.

***_Clumsy Blackette & Lone Silver Head*_**

Xion, the new girl of Destiny High, was running through the halls, having no clue where to go.

"I can't believe I still can't find the classroom! This is bad..." she searched desperately for a specific classroom she was supposed to be in 10 minutes ago.

But that's when she spotted a silver haired boy in the hallway, taking a drink from the water fountain. "Excuse me!" she called, startling the boy and started to cough a little, choking from the water. He turned to see an unfamiliar face running towards him. Once she reached him, she was out of breath.

"Do… you know... where... the Science Room is?" she huffed.

"Um, yeah, it's that way." he pointed to the right and this relieved Xion.

"Thank you so much!" after that, she dashed off.

Riku blinked in confusion. That was... new. Shrugging it off, he walked the opposite way.

**A/N: Whew! I survived this... haha Anyway, I hope this wasn't too bad. And I also hope it corresponds with the theme... **

**Well, please review and tell me what you think! :D **


	2. Shy

**A/N: Hello again! I wished I could have updated yesterday... But, right now is fine! Well, for now I can only update one chapter, even though I have a ton of the others written already. Anyway, thanks to _Terra ForceXIII_ and _MonMonCandie_ for reviewing/adding this story to their alert. And _AquaStormXIV_ for adding this story to their alerts :) Here is Shy! This one is pretty cute :) and funny a bit. **

**Enjoy! **

_***Shy* **_

_**~Independent Brun & Beauty Blue~**_

Aqua was in her first class, already seated in the middle. There was an empty seat next to her, that is, until a familiar brunette sat there. She held in her gasp, and instead tried thinking of ways to start conversation with him.

"Hi. I'm Aqua." she smiled. The man was busily doing a math problem, and didn't look up.

"Terra." he stated simply. Well, at least she got his name. And for the time being, she tried starting up conversation with him, but the brunette didn't utter a word.

Aqua was quite upset at this, but then she realized something.

"_He must be the shy type…_" and with thinking that, she let out a small giggle.

But upon hearing that giggle, and also finishing his math problem, Terra had finally looked up to look at the bluenette strangely…

**_~Clumsy Blackette & Lone Silver Head~_**

Xion was currently being scolded by the teacher, Vexen, who wasn't in a good mood to begin with. But when a familiar silver haired boy walked in, the teacher's attention was at him, for the moment.

"Where have you been? Such a lousy student aide!" with the sight of Riku, Vexen's anger only escalated. Xion watched the boy sit down in the teacher's chair in a nonchalant way. "Well, anyway," Vexen turned back to Xion. "Introduce yourself to the class." Xion gulped at this. She didn't like speaking in front of so many people, but she was obliged to, so… might as well.

But once she turned to face her new classmates, her heart was racing and she started to sweat.

"Um… I'm… Xion…" she finally said.

Riku watched as she stuttered with her words and her face practically red. What a shy girl she was indeed, he thought.

**A/N: it was difficult for me to do the RikuXion one... I don't know why... but it just was haha. But, I'm glad I finally got something figured out! :D And yes, Riku is the student aide for Vexen, since he is one grade higher than Xion... I made that work out great! haha I just love in the TerraAqua one where Aqua assumes that he's just shy and that's why he didn't answer... Ah, Aqua xD Anyway, I hope to update soon tomorrow! :D this is all I can update for now... **

**Please review and tell me what you think! :) **


	3. Breaking the Ice

**A/N: Whoo, chapter 3! :D haha this one was pretty hard to do, but as always, I managed something eventually. Thanks to _Terra ForceXIII_(you're welcome btw, there will be more! ^^) and _BeyondTheClouds_ for reviewing! And also _RAINRAIN9_ for adding this story to their favorites!**

**Enjoy!**

_**~Breaking The Ice~**_

_***Independent Brun & Beauty Blue***_

Terra had been given a difficult essay question for Literature. For one, anything of the subject of English definitely wasn't his strong point. And this question was extremely hard and confusing. How he hated essays. But in the corner of his eye, he saw the bluenette writing away. He glanced at her paper, which already had so many words written on it. Compared to his… which was completely blank. And so…

"Uh…" the minute he said one word, the woman immediately stopped and looked at him. Terra felt the awkwardness coming on… "Aqua, right?" until he finally broke it. She smiled and gave a nod in response. "Could you, uh, help me with this essay question?" it felt so odd asking for help.

Aqua, however, was glad that he broke the ice, and was more than willing to help him out.

_***Clumsy Blackette & Lone Silver Head***_

Xion was seated at the front, the only available seat. She was relieved to have survived that introduction. And now, she was given classwork to do. The only problem was… the questions were difficult and she had no idea how to answer them.

Riku was watching her struggle with the worksheet she was given. Why didn't she ask the teacher? Or himself, for that matter, since he wasn't really doing anything at the moment.

Xion looked around, hoping for someone to help but everyone was busy doing their own work. That's when she realized the silver haired boy was staring at her. She blinked a few times… the staring became awkward, until Xion finally broke it and raised her hand slightly.

"Um, can you help me?" she asked, making Riku chuckle. But he reluctantly got up and went to help her.

**A/N: Yup, this one was pretty challenging. But the end results were adorable :D**

**Please review and tell me what you think!**


	4. Kind

**A/N: Hellooo everyone and fellow people who are reading this! :D Well, I just have a few things to say about today... THANK GOODNESS IT IS FINALLY FRIDAY! **

**Ahem... Anyway, thanks to _BeyondTheClouds_, _NoOneXIII_ and _Terra ForceXIII_ for reviewing last chapter! :) I think you'll like this one ^^ It's cute xD **

**Enjoy! **

_**~Kind~**_

_***Independent Brun & Beauty Blue* **_

Her first day at DU was over and Aqua was on her way home. While she walked, she couldn't help but think about Terra.

Now the ironic part was that she actually saw Terra, not too far from where she was. Luckily, he hadn't seen her but she hid herself behind a tree, just in case he did.

Terra was crouched down and talking to three little boys, who were dirty and looked like street kids. Aqua wasn't quite sure what they were saying but she saw Terra pull out… toys from his backpack. He amused the kids with the toys and then gave a toy to each boy, who were overjoyed at the gifts.

After ruffling their hair, the boys thanked him and ran off.

Showing that kind of kindness towards the boys, just made Aqua like him even more…

_***Clumsy Blackette & Lone Silver Head* **_

After a long day of school, Riku was making his way out of the building and ready to head home. Once out, he noticed Xion was still here. It looked like she was trying to help a small stray, beaten-looking cat, but it had hissed at her and scratched her hand, and ran off.

"I just wanted to help it…" Riku heard her sigh and he walked over to her.

"You can't help everything you know." surprised, Xion jumped and looked up at the boy.

"Ah… W-well… My big sister taught me that helping shows kindness…" Xion muttered. Riku blinked and didn't say anything. He noticed her cut was now bleeding, and quickly ripped a piece of his sleeve and wrapped it around her hand. This made Xion blush. Once done, he patter her head, and then walked off. Xion watched him go, and smiled at his kindness.

**A/N: So, yes, seems like both girls are definitely falling hard for these boys :) haha **

**Please review and tell me what you think! :D**

**And hope everyone has a good weekend! ^^**


	5. Movie

**A/N: Wow, got more reviews! yay :D Thanks to Terra ForceXIII and Swandie for reviewing! :) Next is Movie! **

**Enjoy! **

**~_Movie~_**

**_*Independent Brun & Beauty Blue* _**

Aqua was getting ready to go out tonight. At DU, she had met Yuffie, a silly and fun woman. They became quick friends and Yuffie had invited Aqua to a movie night.

She wore a simple blue shirt and grey jeans and went out of her room. Before leaving, she went to check on Xion, and then headed to the movies.

* * *

><p>"Aqua! Over here!" once there, she saw Yuffie waving to her. Aqua smiled, and went up to her, but then she saw Terra, her heart was now pounding and she felt nervous inside. "Oh, yeah, I brought Terra along." Yuffie mentioned.<p>

"By force." Terra sighed.

"Quit complaining! To the movie!" after buying their tickets, they were in the theatre, and much to Aqua's joy, she got to sit next to Terra. But because of this, her attention was mainly focused on the brun, instead of the movie.

**_*Clusmy Blackette & Lone Silver Head* _**

The next day at school, Xion was in the hallway, talking to her new friends, Roxas and Namine.

"Hey Xion, after school, wanna come watch a movie with us?" Roxas asked.

"Sure!" Xion was excited.

* * *

><p>School ended and, after getting permission from Aqua, Xion went with Roxas and Namine to the movies. After buying their tickets, they were ready to go in, until Roxas spotted someone.<p>

"Hey, it's Riku. Riku!" hearing this, Xion couldn't help but look up and saw Riku walking up to them. Roxas convinced him to watch a movie with them, much to Xion's delight.

They entered the theatre, and Riku had reluctantly sat next to Xion. This made her nervous, especially when he actually talked to her throughout the movie. But inside, she enjoyed it.

**A/N: This one was pretty adorable, no? :) haha**

**Please review and tell me what you think! **


	6. Jealousy

**A/N: This one... was challenging to do. But thanks to _Terra ForceXIII_, _0blivionkeeper_ and _Swandie_ for reviewing :) **

**Enjoy! **

_**~Jealousy~**_

_***Independent Brun & Beauty Blue* **_

Aqua was in her Anatomy class and working on a partner lab with Yuffie, but she was a bit irritated.

For on the other side of the room, she was staring daggers at Terra's partner, a girl in her class with long blonde hair and blue eyes. The girl was practically _all over _him. Even when Terra pushed her away sometimes, she would go right back to him. This bugged Aqua to the extreme.

Though, then again, she wasn't really sure why. Well, it might have been because she wanted to be his partner, but that girl, of all people, had to choose him first.

She was just so jealous and angry right now, she could barely focus on her work. Yuffie noticed her irritation, but she was going to interrogate her about it during lunch.

_***Clumsy Blackette & Lone Silver Head***_

Xion had grown to really like Riku nowadays. It was odd… she never knew how much she could like a person. But he was cute, kind and really cool, and she always looked forward to seeing him in Science everyday.

But recently, there had been something that bothered her.

Whenever she could grab the chance to talk to him, his friends, _especially_ Sora and Ven, would always come up and pull him away at the exact moment. Every time.

Xion began to grow jealous. Jealous of his friends that they could always hang out with him, and she hardly had any time with him.

It just wasn't fair.

**A/N: yeahh, maybe not the best chapter ever but... eh.**

**Please review and tell me what you think! :) **


	7. Butterflies

**A/N: Helllooo peoplez :) I hope you all are doing well in the world of... well, nevermind. (sorry, I'm a little tired...) **

**Anyway, thanks to _Terra ForceXIII_ and _Swandie_ for reviewing :) And in the confusion of last chapter, no it wasn't Naminé who was with Terra... She was just some random blonde I put in there xD haha sorry for the confusion! **

**Okay! Enjoy this chapter. For TerraxAqua, the starting will be a little bit different than usual xD **

_**~Butterflies~ **_

_***Independent Brun & Beauty Blue***_

_"Aqua… I have something to confess to you…" Terra walked up to the bluenette, placing a hand on her cheek. Blushing, and heart pounding, she was awaiting this moment._

_"Y-Yes Terra?" she waited for his response._

_"You're so beautiful, I think I'm falling for you." he leaned in closer to Aqua's face, for a kiss-_

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

Aqua abruptly awoke and quickly turned her alarm clock off. She laid a hand on her head.

"It was… just a dream…" she sighed and laid back down. Thinking about the dream, she felt a funny feeling inside her stomach.

Whenever she thought about Terra or had dreams of him, she always felt the butterflies fluttering in her stomach.

_***Clumsy Blackette & Lone Silver Head* **_

"Hey Riku!" Riku turned around to see his friends, Ven and Sora running up to him. "Wanna hang out at my house to play some video games?" Sora asked with a grin.

"Not today Sora. I'm pretty tired, so I think I'm gonna go home to rest." Riku replied with a tired sigh.

"Well, alright. See ya tomorrow then!" Ven and Sora ran off. Riku shook his head at his odd friends, but walked out of the school.

As he walked home, he noticed Xion outside, with Naminé, and chasing butterflies. The blackette looked happy chasing after them. Not seeing this side of her, Riku smiled a little.

Finally, Xion had managed to get one butterfly in her hands, but it had quickly flew away. That same butterfly flew towards Riku now, though it didn't land on him or anything. Riku watched as it flew away, and then continued walking.

**A/N: yes, Aqua dreams about Terra... that would actually be a nice dream to think about ;) haha Ah, I can't wait to actually write them in a relationship... BUT that shall come soon, rest assured! :) **

**Please review and tell me what you think :D **


	8. First Date

**A/N: This clearly, was a hard chapter for me to write, since neither of them are even together yet =.= but thank goodness I got something... I need to have them together soon xD **

**Thanks to _Terra ForceXIII_ and _Swandie_ for reviewing :) **

**Enjoy! **

_**~First Date~**_

_***Independent Brun & Beauty Blue* **_

It was night time, and Aqua was on her way to Town Square, where apparently, a carnival was being held tonight, and she was supposed to meet Yuffie there.

Once arriving, she looked for the energetic girl, but she was nowhere in sight. Instead, she found…

"Aqua?" she saw Terra instead.

"Terra…? What are you doing here?" she asked, confused and surprised.

"Um… Yuffie told me to come here." after that, the two had the same realization.

Yuffie set this up.

"Well… since we're here, we should at least have some fun ." Aqua suggested. Terra, being kind, agreed. The two walked all around together, going on rides and enjoying themselves.

Aqua realized that this seemed more like a date than a friendly hang out… which was probably Yuffie's intentions.

And Terra. Well, Terra was having the best night with Aqua. A small part of him… was actually attracted to her.

**_*Clumsy Blackette & Lone Silver Head* _**

Xion was at home, doing her homework, until someone knocked at her door. She went to answer it, but once she opened it, she was surprised to see Riku at her door.

"Riku?"

"Hey Xion. Could you do a small favor for me?" he asked and Xion reluctantly nodded. "Uh, this is gonna be weird but, want to go on a dinner date with me?" he asked out of the blue. Xion was blushing like crazy.

"O-Okay! Um, hold on!" she went to go get permission from Aqua and after much deliberation, she agreed and Xion went with Riku to a restaurant.

On the way, Riku explained the whole situation. How Sora and Kairi were going on a date, and Sora wanted Riku there and bring a date, so it could be a double date.

Xion, not really minding the odd situation, was really excited. This was her first date.

**A/N: Yeah, not exactly the best chapter I've written -_- I really didn't like the RikuxXion one but, that was all I had. Oh wellll. **

**Please review and tell me what you think :) **


	9. Park

**A/N: Wow, I'm glad the other chapter didn't seem too bad xD as opposed to what I thought... **

**Anyway, thanks to _Terra ForceXIII_ and _Swandie_ for reviewing :) **

**Enjoy! **

_**~Park~**_

_***Independent Brun &Beauty Blue***_

"It's a beautiful day at the park." Terra and Aqua were currently at the park, just taking a stroll.

"Yeah…" Terra looked at Aqua, the woman who practically begged him to come here for some reason. "So, what reason did you want me to come to the park with you?" he questioned curiously. Aqua hid her blush with a silly grin.

"Uh, um, well, Yuffie… yeah, Yuffie was busy! And I just wanted to spend a day at the park and not be alone and stuff…" but what Aqua didn't want to admit, was that she really just wanted to be with Terra, alone, for once.

He nodded and turned away. A small smile formed on his lips.

_***Clumsy Blackette & Lone Silver Head* **_

Not too far off, Xion was sitting on the swings, watching her sister and smiling happily.

"Hey Xion." surprised, Xion jumped and looked up to see Riku there and smiled.

"Oh, hi Riku." she may have looked calm but her heart was screaming in joy.

"Mind if I swing next to you?" he asked and she shook her head. Riku sat on the swing next to her and they were slowly swinging quietly.

"Sooo… what brings you here?" Xion asked, trying to make conversation.

"My brother forced me to come here. Don't know why though." Riku answered, watching his brother walk with a girl Riku didn't know.

"Oh." Xion was curious to know who his brother was, but she didn't ask.

"And you?"

"Oh, I just came here with my sister." Riku was curious as well, but he didn't ask either.

And then, they moved on to a different subject.

**A/N: So, yes, we have Terra slowly really liking Aqua :) mwahahah! lol **

**Anyway, please review and tell me what you think :) **


	10. Midnight

**A/N: Wow! So many reviews :D **

**Thanks to _Terra ForceXIII, Swandie and MonMonCandie_(very special thanks to you! xD) for reviewing! **

**Enjoy this chapter! It's sweet ^^ **

**_~Midnight~_**

**_*Independent Brun & Beauty Blue* _**

It was almost midnight and Aqua was in her room, continuously pacing back and forth. She was debating whether or not to call Terra and ask him about a math problem she couldn't quite figure out.

She finally stopped pacing and made her decision. It was approximately midnight now and she called Terra.

Each ring made her heart race...

And then, an answer. _"Hello_?" Aqua was so relieved and nervous at the same time.

"Uh, hey Terra. I'm really sorry to bother you so late but, um, I need help with this one math problem." she told him and she heard him chuckle.

"_I just finished my math homework. But, sure, I'll help you_." his voice, even through the phone, made Aqua blush.

"Thank you." and for the remainder of the night, Terra stayed up all night to talk through the problem step-by-step to Aqua.

_***Clumsy Blackette & Lone Silver Head* **_

It was midnight and Xion was still up, bored out of her mind. So, she decided to climb out the window and went up the mini-ladder next to her window, that went up to the roof.

Whenever she couldn't sleep, she would always sit up on the roof of the house. She plopped herself in the middle, and looked up at the night sky, covered with stars. Her attention was soon turned to the moon.

"It's a full moon tonight." Xion smiled.

Not too far off, Riku was in his room, sitting atop the window sill and looking outside. The night sky was beautiful, and the full moon was shining brightly.

But something caught his eye. He saw a girl sitting atop her rooftop, smiling at the sky. With the brightness of the moon, Riku could see her face.

He smiled when he realized it was Xion.

**A/N: I liked writing this one :D It was fun and interesting! And, clearly, Riku and Terra don't live too far from Xion and Aqua... but neither of them don't know that... quite yet xD haha **

**Please review and tell me what you think! :) **


	11. Holidays

**A/N: Phew, what a tiring day at school... but, glad it's over now :D **

**Anyway, Thanks to _Swandie, Terra ForceXIII and 0blivionkeeper _for reviewing :) **

**Enjoy! **

_**~Holidays~**_

_***Independent Brun & Beauty Blue* **_

The holidays were coming up, and Aqua was so relieved. Holiday break meant no classes for a while.

She was currently in the hallway with Yuffie.

"You have to come over my house over the holidays! If you don't, I will cry and miss you like crazy!" Yuffie hugged Aqua tightly, tears almost in her eyes.

"Yuffie… you live right across the street from me…" Aqua chuckled. The blackette still went on and on about Aqua coming over and doing fun stuff with her.

But then, they bumped into Terra.

"Oh, Terra! Are you doing anything over the holiday break?" Yuffie asked excitedly.

"Uh, not really. Mostly studying." Aqua shook her head at his response.

"You can't study the whole time. Hang out with us if you get the chance." she offered. Terra looked at her and suppressed a laugh.

"That would be interesting."

**_*Clumsy Blackette & Lone Silver Head* _**

Xion was excited. Finally, the holidays were here, and they had a break from school for 3 weeks, and she could do some fun stuff with her sister.

She was in the last class of the day, waiting anxiously for the bell to ring. When it finally did, her and everyone else were ready to leave the school.

Xion was looking for her friends, but instead, she found someone who went up to her.

"Xion!" it was Riku.

"Oh, Riku, hey." she smiled.

"Are you doing anything over holiday break?" he asked out of the blue.

"Um, well, I plan to be with my sister most of the time, and do some fun stuff." Xion replied. "Why?"

"Just wondering. Maybe you can come hang out with my friends and I over the break, if you want to, of course." he smiled. Blushing, Xion only nodded, and then Riku ran off.

**A/N: this one was fun to write ^^ I like how I did Terra's response xD **

**Please review and tell me what you think! :) **


	12. Shopping

**A/N: UGHHH! I can't believe I didn't update this on the day it should be updated D: sorry guys, been pretty busy lately with school and stuff :/ it sucks! anyway, so, I'm going to update the stories I didn't update this week. ugh... I feel so bad . **

**Well, thanks to _Terra ForceXIII and Swandie_ for reviewing :) **

**Enjoy!**

**_~Shopping~_**

_***Independent Brun & Beauty Blue***_

"I can't believe Yuffie bailed on me… Again." Aqua was currently at the mall, with Terra, doing a little shopping. "Thanks for coming with me Terra, even though you didn't have to…"

"No worries, it's fine." the brunette assured, watching Aqua looking through a rack of dresses.

"Hmm… which one should I get?" she asked, looking at Terra, who shrugged.

"Um, just pick one that would look good on you?" he blinked, not quite sure, making Aqua giggle.

She finally grabbed a snow white one with ribbons colored in royal blue. "Ooh, I'll try this one." and she ran in the dressing room, Terra patiently waiting.

Once finished, she returned, with the dress on. "Tada! What do you think?" Terra looked up at her, and for once, he actually blushed. Aqua in that dress…

"W… Wow." he though she was beautiful, and was glad that he went shopping with her…

**_*Clumsy Blackette & Lone Silver Head*_**

Xion was also found at the mall, with Naminé. The girls were having fun looking around at the shops and items that interested them.

But when they entered one shop, Naminé spotted two familiar boys.

"Hey, look. Riku and Sora are here." immediately, Xion went to look, and sure enough, there they were, looking and laughing at some odd merchandise. Sora, when he looked up, saw the girls, a grin on his face.

"Hey, Naminé, Xion!" the mention of Xion's name, Riku looked up and, the two girls were seen walking towards them. Riku had a big smile on his face, his eyes on Xion.

The four were immediately engaged in conversation, and eventually, they left the shop they were in, and walked around, still talking. Most of the time, however, Xion and Riku couldn't keep their eyes off each other.

**A/N: I felt like this chapter went by too fast... haha anyway, I liked it though :) it was fun writing it! again, I'm sooo sorry! I will try not to do this again T.T **

**Please review and tell me what you think :D**


	13. Baking

**A/N: Again, sorry this is so late. I'm a busy person these days. And this chapter was literally BLAH. **

**Thanks to _Terra ForceXIII and Swandie _for reviewing :) **

**Enjoy!**

_**~Baking~**_

_***Independent Brun & Beauty Blue***_

"Terrraaaa! Get your ass in here!" Aqua was currently at Yuffie's house, and today they were baking cookies. Terra was also present, by force of course, and he came in the kitchen with an annoyed look.

"Why the hell am I here? I can't cook or whatever." he grumbled.

"Exactly! You need to learn Terra! How do you expect to be a good husband? Now get over here!" Yuffie demanded, and Terra stood next to Aqua. Yuffie began giving off orders about baking, but she abruptly gasped. "Oh! I think I might have forgotten something! Be back in a flash!" and she zoomed out of the kitchen, before Terra or Aqua could say a word. The two were left in a kind of awkward silence…

"Sooo… do you like baking?" Aqua tried starting up a conversation.

"Not one bit…" he admitted, making Aqua laugh, and they started on a different topic.

_***Clumsy Blackette & Lone Silver Head***_

"Okay! Operation: Make Kairi an awesome cake for her birthday is in action!" Sora, Xion and Riku were at Sora's house, ready to attempt to bake a cake for Kairi. Xion was gladly willing to help, though Riku… he wasn't much of a cook.

"I'm excited." Xion smiled. Riku looked at the two, who were grinning, but just stayed where they were.

"Neither of you know how to make a cake, do you?" and seeing their expressions, that told Riku the answer was evidently no… which made him sigh.

So the trio were hopelessly trying to bake the cake, with Riku trying to help as much as he could.

In the end result, the whole kitchen was a complete mess, but the cake looked… decent.

Sora and Xion were happily cheering, while Riku was exhausted. He didn't quite understand why they were _that _happy_…_

**A/N: Yuuup, like I said... it's just a... BLAH chapter =.=**

**But, please review and tell me what you think! **


	14. Woman's Touch

**A/N: This chapter was quite interesting to write :) **

**Thanks to _Jizzle Pop, Swandie, MonMonCandie and Terra ForceXIII _for reviewing! :) **

**Enjoy! **

**_~W_****_oman's Touch~_**

**_*Independent Brun & Beauty Blue*_**

"Ughh… damn it, that hurts…" Terra and Aqua were at the park again, and Terra was in quite a lot of pain at the moment.

"What's wrong?" Aqua asked, concerned.

"I was playing football with Riku earlier, and we were doing a lot of tackling." he rubbed his shoulders, which were throbbing in pain. Aqua was thinking… but then she gently sat Terra down on a nearby bench. "Aqua? What are you-"

"Shh." Aqua smiled and walked behind Terra, gently placing her hands on his shoulder, massaging lightly. Her immediate touch made Terra tingle and he felt more relaxed now. He twitched from time to time from the pain, but above all, the pain was slowly going away. "Feeling better?"

"_A lot_ better…" he responded with delight.

**_*Clumsy Blackette & Lone Silver Head*_**

Riku was with his friends, just walking around, but he was limping and his shoulders felt sore from playing football with Terra.

"Hey Riku, you alright?" Sora asked, looking at his friend oddly.

"Yeah, I'm… I'm fine." Riku lied, but was smiling to assure him. Xion was in the group, but she could tell there was definitely something wrong.

A few times, Sora or the other guys would pat Riku on the back, much to his dismay… but he contained his pain by biting his lip.

"Riku…" when Xion touched him, however, Riku felt… relieved. His pain lessened, and he looked at Xion. "Are you sure you're okay?" she asked, concern in her eyes. Riku didn't really want to tell her what happened, nor did he want to lie to her, but he nodded.

"Yeah… but, I think you made me feel better Xion." hearing this, she smiled.

**A/N: quite interesting, no? xD haha**

**Please review and tell me what you think! **


End file.
